


gift

by morroripper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, shiramu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morroripper/pseuds/morroripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi Siri i'm not really too creative so i just wish you merry christmas and happy new year. i hope you like your gift !<br/>~ sataniel13</p>
    </blockquote>





	gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriex/gifts).



> hi Siri i'm not really too creative so i just wish you merry christmas and happy new year. i hope you like your gift !  
> ~ sataniel13


End file.
